Constellations
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: He's rich, she's poor. He's concerned with reputation, she could hardly care. He's cold, she's open. He's corrupted, and she's innocent. Druna drabbles, written for Lolaaa's Your Favourite Character Scenario Challenge/Competition on the HPFC forum.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Written for Lolaaaa's Your Favourite Couple: Scenarios Challenge/Competition on the HPFC forum.

_Every 5 days I'll post a scenario for you to put your favourite couple into. Five days is a short amount of time you say? It can be any length between 100 words and 2000 words_

A collection of unrelated Draco/Luna drabbles. Enjoy!

* * *

_Person A is engaged to someone else. Person B tries to win them over._

300 words.

)O(

Not long after Luna Lovegood had sent out letters alerting her friends to her engagement to Rolf Scamander, she was distracted from her work carefully copying out letters thanking various people for their contributions to The Quibbler by an urgent knock at the door.

Luna hopped to her feet and hurried to answer, hoping that it was someone who had come to tell her that there was an infestation of Blibbering Humdingers in their attic and that she had better come fast to get a look at them.

But when she opened the door with an expectant smile, the person she saw was not some harried if excited man or woman looking as though they had come to bring news to the editor of the Quibbler about some animals in their home.

"Draco Malfoy?" Luna inquired politely.

"I came to see you," Draco said. He was holding a large bouquet of crimson roses, and a rather grim frown was on his lips.

"That's very kind of you," Luna told him, confused but still smiling. "Won't you come in and have some tea?"

Draco said nothing, but stepped inside. Luna led him to the kitchen, but before she could go about preparing the tea, he spoke.

"I heard that you're getting married."

"Yes, I am," she told him, nodding.

"To whom?"

"His name is Rolf Scamander."

Draco was silent for a time, then said, in a low voice, rather more serious than Luna was used to, but every bit as bitter as she would have expected from Draco, "Well, I won't bother giving you the flowers, then… I'm sure that _Rolf Scamander_ can bring you plenty of flowers. But he wouldn't be half as good a husband as I would. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes," Luna admitted quietly. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

_Couple has the worst disagreement they will ever have._

500 words.

)O(

If Luna was aware that she had crossed a line – had ruined her meeting with Draco's parents by being so stubbornly and infuriatingly _Luna-like_ – then she didn't seem to care. She hummed softly as Draco all but dragged her out of his parents' parlour, a little smile on her face. Draco fumed silently, but only when they were back at his house did he say a word.

"You just couldn't do it, could you?" he demanded, turning on her. "You couldn't keep your mouth shut about Heliospurts for one night–"

"Heliopaths," she corrected immediately. "And Wrackspurts."

"_You aren't listening!_" Draco grabbed her roughly, shaking her back and forth, as though by doing that, he would knock some sense into Luna. "You never _think!_ Can't you behave like an ordinary human being for _one bloody night?_ Do you know…" He trailed off.

Luna was silent. Her eyes had gone unfocussed and emotionless, which Draco knew her well enough to know was a defence mechanism. When things got unpleasant, she would disappear into herself, and he couldn't reach her there.

"_God,_ Luna!" He shoved her away, and she stumbled back, falling almost gracefully over his couch, limps flopping out like those of a rag doll. Her eyes focussed on a spot just over Draco's shoulder, and though her face was quite smooth, he thought he saw a tear glisten in her eye.

"I'm sorry that I upset you, Draco," she said, and her voice was light and sweet, though it wobbled the tiniest bit. "I didn't mean to."

"Well, if you don't _mean_ to upset me, maybe you'd do well not to try to tell my parents all about your- your bloody Blibbering Snorkacks–"

"Blibbering Humdingers," Luna corrected him, lowering her eyes to meet his. "And Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. You know that."

"That isn't my point! You know that my parents _hate_ the idea of me being with a Lovegood – why don't you try to act a little less like a Lovegood around them? That way they might not hate you so much!"

"They don't hate me," Luna said with absolute certainty. "But you would if I acted differently. If you wanted someone who didn't talk about Blibbering Humdingers and things, you would have married Astoria, the way your parents suggested."

Draco's eyes narrowed to slits, and his mouth opened, but Luna was looking into his eyes now, and that sweet, and it was maddeningly difficult to say a word to her when she was looking at him so sweetly.

_And when she had a good point._

"Just get out, Lovegood," he told her, trying to keep the sneer intact on his face while guilt churned quietly in his stomach. "Go chase your Wrackspurts or whatever it is you do on your own."

Luna stood up gracefully and started for the door of the parlour, but just before she left, she turned and smiled serenely.

"You're not angry anymore," she observed. "If you were, you wouldn't have gotten the name right."


	3. Chapter 3

_Couple reminisces_

)O(

"Remember school?" Luna asked abruptly.

Draco looked up at her, a wary expression crossing his face. He set down the newspaper he had been reading – all memories from school involving him and Luna were ones that he would rather forget.

"What about it?" he asked slowly.

"Oh, I was just thinking about the time you put a bullfrog into my school bag," Luna said.

Draco eyed her serene smile suspiciously. "I remember. I apologized, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"Don't tell me that you're still upset about it!" he snapped impatiently. "Surely it was just a bullfrog… it's not like I hurt you!"

"Oh, no, of course you didn't." Luna shook her head slowly, staring off contemplatively into the distance. Draco watched her, awaiting some kind of explanation as to why she was bringing it up if she wasn't angry about it.

"I thought it was quite sweet, really," she said at last. "It was a very nice bullfrog. I thought it was a gift at first, you know, until Ginny Weasley said that you'd never give me a gift."

"Yeah, well…" Draco's lips twitched into something halfway between a smirk and a smile, "that shows how much she knows…"


	4. Chapter 4

_Couple discusses their future._

)O(

Luna's hand felt warm on Draco's. He wondered how it was that she wasn't freezing to death in the cellar.

"How much longer will the war last, do you think?" she asked, her voice serene and her eyes clear and untroubled, though her grip on Draco's hand was uncomfortably strong – even painful – and almost desperate.

"I don't know," he told her, trying to free his hand from hers without actually pushing her away. "A long time. Let go of me."

Luna let go of Draco's hand reluctantly and stepped backwards. She sank slowly to the floor, clasping her hands at her breast as though in prayer and looking up with an expression that was positively beatific in its innocence. She blinked slowly. "Do you think that I'll be kept here for the whole rest of the war, Draco?"

He hesitated. There was a part of him – the part that had grown fond of and felt protective towards the little girl in his cellar – that wanted to say now, that she would be free soon and that there was no need to worry. But that would be a lie.

"Yes," he said, calmly and hopelessly. "And you'll probably die down here."


	5. Chapter 5

_Your couple finds a place that becomes "their place"_

)O(

Luna didn't seem to mind living in Malfoy Manor – she said it was nicer than buying a new house, and besides, it was Draco's home, but he felt nothing but uncomfortable about the whole matter. This had been her prison once – it felt desperately wrong to make her live here.

It felt even more wrong when he went down to the cellar to look for some of his mother's old furniture, which she had brought down after the war to keep safe, and found Luna sitting in the corner with her knees drawn up to her chest, looking around her.

"Luna! What are you doing down here?" Draco demanded, horrified.

She looked up and smiled at him rather sweetly. "Just thinking?"

He moved to her side hesitantly. When Luna got into this state – this uncomfortably mad state – he still didn't know what to do.

"About what?" he asked tentatively.

"You," she said with a broad, beatific smile. "I always think of you when I come down here."

"Do you…" Draco couldn't imagine that she could be thinking anything good about him – but then, she was _Luna_, after all.

"Yes," she told him, rising to her feet. "It's quite lovely, really."


	6. Chapter 6

_One half of your couple makes the other half jealous._

100 words

)O(

If Luna really loved him, Draco thought, she wouldn't spend so much of her time away from him, searching for wrackspurts.

She was always buried in some thick and not very credible book, searching through it for descriptions of mythical creatures, or out on expeditions where she might stay out of the house and in the woods for days on end, and she was very rarely at home, with Draco.

When he told her as much, she laughed.

"Why, Draco," she said, "you aren't jealous of the wrackspurts, are you?"

It sounded rather silly when she put it that way.


End file.
